Mordida
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: El príncipe de la noche observo detenidamente al durmiente, bebiendo de cada detalle de ese cuerpo joven y mortal. Ah… no había equivocación, era la viva imagen de su amor perdido, hacia tantos años


**Mordida**

El príncipe de la noche observo detenidamente al durmiente, bebiendo de cada detalle de ese cuerpo joven y mortal. Ah… no había equivocación, era la viva imagen de su amor perdido, hacia tantos años

(Frostiron con un pequeño toque de Stony XD)

ººººº

Sus ojos estaban cansados, sentía la pesadez del agotamiento en su cuerpo, pero el sueño le evadía debido al calor de la habitación. Tony decidido abrir una de las ventanas de la habitación, dejando que la brisa fresca de la noche entrara y esperando así conciliar su preciado descanso.

Con curiosidad, decidió dar un vistazo al patio bajo su ventana. A Tony solía gustarle las noches de luna llena; el ver el jardín poblado con sombras danzantes bajo la suave luz plateada de la luna en el cielo, transformando un simple jardín en un país oscuro, lleno de misterios y criaturas fantásticas; pero esta noche aquellas sombras, que antes parecían inofensivas, casi hasta inocentes, se habían tornado perversas y crueles, extendiendo sus manos negras hacia el, como dulcemente invitando hacia una trampa de la nunca podría escapar.

Tony suspiro, sabía que todos estos lúgubres pensamientos nacían de su decaído humor; su mejor amiga Pepper había fallecido hacia poco en circunstancias extrañas, y el sospechoso comportamiento de su padre y Steven no hacían más que preocuparlo más. No importaba cuantas veces Steven le dijera que todo estaba bien, Tony sabía que algo estaba pasando y no querían decírselo, y presentía que la misteriosa muerte de Pepper tenía algo que ver. Tony iba a averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando, costara lo que costara.

Un bostezo escapo de su boca, lo mejor ahora seria descansar y esperar que el sueño calmara su mente y corazón, solo así podría enfrentar el nuevo día que vendría. Nuevamente recostado y dando un ultimo apretón al amuleto que colgaba de su cuello, su mente lentamente se fue vaciando de las preocupaciones para entrar en un sueño blanco pero pacifico.

Cuando estuvo hundido en lo más profundo del inconciente fue cuando una sombra entro por la ventana abierta, tomando corporeidad a medida que se iba acercando al joven durmiente.

El príncipe de la noche observo detenidamente al durmiente, bebiendo de cada detalle de ese cuerpo joven y mortal. Ah… no había equivocación, era la viva imagen de su amor perdido, hacia tantos años. Años de soledad y penitencia, en los que se maldijo a si mismo por haberlo dejado morir…

Pero la espera por fin había terminado.

Muy lentamente, Loki se inclino en la cama, con sus labios apenas rozando la mejilla de Tony, sintiendo su calidez, la dulce sangre que corría bajo esa tierna piel. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro al sentir el ligero temblor del mortal, provocado por el pequeño contacto; a diferencia de Tony, el cuerpo de Loki era frío, desprovisto del calor que la vida mortal poseía. Era el precio a pagar por la inmortalidad.

Dejo que sus labios siguieran su camino, disfrutando de aquel momento tan íntimo. De las mejillas hasta seguir la línea de la quijada, llegando hasta la base de la oreja y luego bajando… finalmente llegando al punto donde el cuello se une con el cuerpo.

Inspiro el aroma del mortal, un sentimiento de nostalgia invadiendo su mente, ¿cuantas noches había esperado sentir el aroma de su amado una vez mas? Loki ya ni siquiera lo sabía.

Tony, en sueños, soltó un pequeño gemido ante la sensación de fríos labios besando su cuello, lenta y gentilmente. Separándose unos centímetros, Loki escruto el rostro del otro hombre. Ese rostro joven, tan lleno de vida y belleza, cualidades efímeras que con el tiempo se perderían en el abismo de la muerte.

No. Loki no permitiría que eso sucediera. No dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera la misma muerte se lo llevaran de su lado de nuevo. Tony era suyo para toda la eternidad.

Unos blancos colmillos se asomaron por sus labios, y posándose en el esbelto cuello, Loki mordió.

ººººº

Miko: Esto lleva como medio año en mi computadora y solo ayer me anime a terminarlo DX Inspirado en un dibujo de una de mis artistas favoritas en Deviantart:

http (dos puntos) / / jack - o - lantern12 (punto) deviantart (punto) com / art / Dracula - Frostiron - 408760700

Son libres de pensar como termina la historia después :D

Espero que le haya gustado.


End file.
